Care to Dance?
by mishalars
Summary: Fire Emblem. AU where the middle ages are actually like the middle ages. Chrom has an arranged marriage with Sumia but, he takes a liking to her bodyguard instead. Chrom/Robin(m) main. I really wanted to marry Chrom but, I'm a boy so, this is the next best thing.
1. Chapter 1

Chrom nervously wiped his hands on his pants.  
"Are you feeling alright, sire?" Frederick asked, placing a gentle hand on Chrom's tense shoulder.  
"Gods, Frederick, what if she's weird?" Frederick coughed in an attempt to hide a chuckle.  
"I promise, your wife isn't going to be weird." The wedding ceremony was approching fast and Chrom was waiting to meet his new wife before they officially married. He was a nervous wreck.  
"What if I don't like her."  
"I'm sorry to be frank but, I supposed you'd just have to deal with it." A small giggle was heard from the other side of the room.  
"My, how candor." Maribelle, the one who had sewn Chrom's beautiful wedding robes, approached. She came up to Chrom and smoothed the wrinkles out of his robe with her hands, much like a dotting mother would, even going as far to lick her thumb and rub a spot of dirt off of his cheek. "You look like a slob, dear. No woman would want to marry this."  
"Oh, c'mon, Maribelle." Lissa strode into the room after Maribelle, her arm wrapping around Maribelle's in a friendly manner. Chrom gave Lissa a puzzled expression. Lissa's arms dropped to her side, blush coloring her cheeks a light pink. "He looks fine..."  
"She's coming!" Sully yelled into the empty hall. "She's a real catch, Chrom." Sully said with a wink. The door to the great hall swung open and a few soldiers came in with a girl, presumably the one to be Chrom's wife. Chrom swallowed dryly. A solider, light hair and an air of confidence, strode in next to a small girl with light brown hair and a light pink dress. The girl, who identified herself as Princess Sumia of a neighboring country, bowed slightly. Chrom did so as well, his attention still on the light haired soldier.  
"Oh, would you like to meet my bodyguard?" Sumia asked with a friendly smile. She was pretty cute, Chrom had to admit. He nodded.  
"If it's not too much trouble."  
"Of course not," She wrapped her arm around Chrom's, seeming to already had an attachment to him. "Robin! The prince requests your presence." The light haired soldier, Robin, approached Chrom and bowed deeply then gave Chrom a big smile.  
"How may I be of assistance?" The strong, confident man that walked in was now a cheeky, clumsy dork. And it made Chrom's heart beat fast.  
"I-uh." Chrom stuttered slightly. "N-no...I mean, I don't...need assistance I just thought I should...get to know my wife's...bodyguard."  
"Of course. I live to serve the both of you." Chrom coughed and scratched the back of his head.  
"Thank you."  
After everyone was done greeting each other, the final wedding preperations were being completed. Chrom wandered around the halls, looking for his trusty bodyguard, Frederick and his younger sister Lissa.  
His boots made a hollow clicking noise on the hard tile floor. The sound echos softly throughout the castle. He sighs as he turns down another connecting hallway, nearly colliding with his soon-to-be wife's bodyguard.  
"Oh! Prince Chrom!" Robin gasped, startled, nearly dropping a stack of dusty spell books. "Are you in need of assistance?"  
"Oh no...well, could you help me find Frederick..."  
"Of course! Just let me put these books away!" Chrom followed Robin to the castles rather extensive library. Well, the area was big but, a good bit of the shelves remained empty. Robin set the books down on a table and began looking at the shelves, carefully deciding where they should go based on content. Chrom watched Robin's thoughtful expression. Chrom swallowed dryly. "Are you excited about your wedding?" Chrom was pulled out of his thoughts.  
"What? Oh...yeah...I guess." Robin tilted his head over so slightly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I uh..." Chrom quickly thought of an excuse.  
"I don't know how to dance." Chrom finally says. "Yeah, I don't...know how...what kind of Prince can't dance." Chrom laughs awkwardly. Robin brushed off his robe and looked up at him.  
"Ah yes. That is unfortunate. We cannot allow that!" Robin takes Chrom's hand and holds it in his and places Chrom's other hand on his waist. "I'll teach you." Robin explains how to waltz, their robes flowing with each movement. Chrom can feel his heart beating in his throat and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Robin spins so his back is facing the bookcase and Chrom takes advantage of this by pushing Robin against it. "Oh! Chrom!" Chrom freezes. This was the worst idea he's ever had.  
"U-um..." Chrom is about to stand up when Robin grabs the heavy fabrics of his robes, which are fairly unflatterning on his rather muscular frame, and pulls him closer. Robin's hair tickles Chrom's chin slightly. "Robin..."  
"I'm sorry but,..." Robin chuckles a little. "I really do like you, Chrom. It's a shame that I can't take the princess's place..." Chrom hovers over Robin for a while, the words echoing in his mind.  
"It really is a shame..." Chrom says. He backs up and places his hand on Robin's cheek. He considers leaning in for a kiss.  
"Sire!" A deep voice calls into the room. "We've been looking all over for you!" Chrom backs away from Robin quickly and turns to face Frederick. He adjusts his robes and clears this throat.  
"Sorry, Frederick. What did you need?"  
"The princess wants to see you in her room."  
Chrom nods and wipes his hands on his pants nervously. "Yes, of course. Robin?"  
"Y-Yes, sir?"  
"Can you walk me there?"  
"Of course!"  
"Well...good. I'll meet with you before the ceremony starts."


	2. Chapter 2

Chrom smooths out the wrinkles in his robes while Robin knocks gently on princess Sumia's door.

"Miss Sumia? Princess?" Robin knocks a a few times before deciding to just let himself in. "Sorry for intruding, miss but-" Robin gasps. "Sumia!" Chrom slides past the light haired man. Princess Sumia lay on the ground before them, her neatly groomed hair now laying across her face and her dress pulled up to her mid thigh, the top of her stockings showing. Chrom crouches down next to her and brushes her hair out of her face.  
"Robin, go get help." He orders. His eyes linger on the sliver of pale skin showing between the young princess's dress and stockings. He pulled the dress down to cover her knees. He felt that it would be wrong to let someone see her like that but, he didn't want to move her in case she had any serious injuries. A few minutes passed and Robin returned with a tall man with long hair.  
"Nice to meet you, prince Chrom. I'm Libra, I work for Sumia." Libra bowed slightly and immediately attended to the queen-to-be. He crouched beside her and put his fingertips to her wrist. Chrom glanced at Robin, who was watching Libra intently. Chrom's fingertips brushed Robin's hand slightly. He watched Robin's chest rise and fall with each breath and the nervous way he looked around the room and the way he ran his gloved fingers through his hair when he got anxious. "Sir." Chrom jumped, Libra's voice pulling him from his daydream.  
"Yes, Libra? Is she alright?"  
"Well...she should be. She appears to have been put under quite a curse. I think it would be wise to postpone the wedding for a few days."  
"Thank you, Libra. I appreciate your help." Libra nodded and exited the room. Robin sat on the side of Sumia's bed, where Libra apparently laid her down while Chrom was daydreaming, and took her hand between his. Robin looked worried. Chrom placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.  
"She'll be fine..."  
"I wonder who did this to her..." Robin sighed. "I'm sure she's okay though..." He didn't sound too convinced. He stood up and took a final glance at Sumia before grabbing Chrom's sleeve. "Let's go..."


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, the prince listened to Libra tell the rest of their, Sumia and Chrom's, staff about the incident that took place and asked that anyone with information to report it to him. Robin chatted idley with a tough looking woman, Sully. Chrom watched Robin's movements. They always seemed so calculated, precise.  
"Hey, Chrom- er" Robin stuttered nervously after realizing that he was being so informal with royalty.  
"No worries. Go on." Chrom smiled at the light haired tactitian.  
"There's more information I feel you may have missed about Miss Sumia."  
"Alright." Chrom waited patiently but, the young man kept his lips sealed. "...Are you gonna tell me...?"  
"I thought, maybe, we could go somewhere more private...maybe?"  
"Ah, of course!" Chrom blushes softly, sometimes he wasn't very good on picking up on people's moods. Robin pulled on the cape of Chrom's outfit.  
"I like this outfit much better than your wedding robes, sire."  
"Sire? There's no need to be so formal." Chrom pat Robin's shoulder in a friendly manner.  
"Sorry, si- Uh, sorry." Robin turned away from Chrom and they walked in silence. Their boots made clicking noises on the tiles as the walked through the castle. Chrom took subtle looks at Robin, his expression was unreadable and his body language vague. These qualities make for a great tactitian. "Where are we going?" Robin's voice startled Chrom.  
"I- Uh...where do you wanna go?" Chrom nervously scratched the back of his head. Suddenly nervous.  
"What room's this?" Robin stopped abruptly and pointed at the door on the right side of the hall closest to them.  
"That's Lissa's bedroom...Please don't say you wanna go in there." Robin chuckled.  
"Of course not. How about the room across from it?" Chrom got the feeling that there was a particular room that Robin wanted to go to but...  
"That's...my room. I wouldn't recommend going in there, it's kind of messy."  
"Oh, that's fine." Robin reached for the doorknob.  
"Gods...Please don't." Robin pulls the door open with a slightly exaggerated gesture to reveal a practically spotless room, a single article of clothing sitting on the ground barely a speck in the middle of a gargantuan room.  
"Woah..." Robin's jaw went slack. "I thought Sumia had a big room..."  
"I apologize for the mess." Chrom mumbled, visably embarrassed by Robin's intrusion.  
"Gods, what do you consider clean then?" Robin laughed softly. "This is great."  
"We came here to talk, not to gawk." Chrom crossed his arms defiantly. Robin cleared his throat.  
"Okay, really, there isn't much to say about Miss Sumia's curse except that it was an inside job and the person is residing in the castle at this vary moment. Luckily there aren't very many dark mages around these parts so," Robin took a breath. "we shouldn't have much trouble aprehending the culprit!" Robin gave Chrom a confident smile.  
"Oh, so, who are the current suspects?" Chrom raised an eyebrow.  
"So far, one of Sumia's own, a miss Tharja and a young lady who was previously a mage but, is not a sorceress-"  
"Miriel, correct?"  
"Yes. They seem to be the two who could get closest to the princess without cause for alarm."  
"Okay now, why did you really want to see me?" Chrom gave Robin a knowing smile. Robin cleared his throat.  
"I just..that is why I brought you here..."  
"You're a pretty bad liar."  
Robin shoved him playfully and sat on his massive bed. "I wanted to spend time with you."  
"But, why'd we have to be alone?" Chrom took a seat next to him, their knees bumping togther. He recoiled a little then let his knee rest against Robin's.  
"I thought it would be suspicious."  
Chrom laughed. "Isn't it more suspicious now?"  
Robin leaned his head on Chrom's shoulder and sighed. "The princess is very fortunate. You're very kind and I know you will treat her with the respect a young woman deserves." Chrom laughed nervously. Robin looked up at him with a puzzled expression then sat up. "Ah, sorry, was I being too affectionate?"  
"No! No. You just make me nervous."  
"I'm so sorry..."  
"It's fine, it's a good kind of nervous." Chrom admitted. He brushed a strand of hair out of Robin's face and leaned closer. "You're a much more suitable prince." Chrom leans in and presses his lips against Robin's. Robin's arms wrap around Chrom and pull him close, the space between their bodies closing. Chrom pulls away and inspects Robin's now red face. Robin beamed at Chrom and burried his face in the blue haired man's shoulder.  
"I...really adore you." They sat like that for a minute, Chrom was overcome with a vague feeling of anxiety. Like he was doing something wrong. Hell, he was but, was it really? His marriage was arranged so, it wasn't cheating. He did love Sumia though but, it wasn't the same way he was beginning to love Robin. He didn't even love Robin. Love at first sight doesn't exist. This was a mere infatuation. That's what he thought rationally. This wasn't real love. Robin sat up and kissed Chrom's neck softly. "This isn't fair to Sumia."  
"Your actions belie you." Chrom whispered into his ear. Robin sat up straight and cleared his throat.  
"O-Oh Gods..." Robin chuckled softly. "Please...don't do that..." He smiled sheepishly.  
Chrom stood up awkwardly. "We should...get going...there's a lot to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Robin and Chrom reenter the main hallway. Frederick gives Chrom a look before returning to his conversation with Lissa, who also gave Chrom a glance. Chrom swallowed nervously. He felt like this was going to be addressed at some point later in the day. Robin was pulled aside by Sully. They spoke in a hushed tone about something. Chrom guessed that it must've been of great importance given their severe expressions and stiff body language. The room was particularly quiet, especially for the volume of people occupying the space.

"Libra," Chrom called. "Could I have a moment?" Libra wrapped up his conversation with a young lady who Chrom, through process of elimination (she appeared to be a sorceress and there were only two in the castle, one of which worked from Chrom), assumed this must have been Tharja, before making his way over to the prince.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You see, Tharja is one of our prime suspects for what has happened to Miss Sumia. Along with one of your own, Miriel." Chrom nodded politely.

"It might be a question of motive...I feel Tharja might have more reason to curse Miss Sumia than Miriel."

"We thought, maybe, Miriel has been carrying a torch for you, Sire, and couldn't handle your marriage with Miss Sumia." Libra brushed a strand of hair behind his ear as he spoke. Chrom pondered it.

"Well, she's always been a great asset to our kingdom so- wait, anyway, this isn't why I wanted to speak to you."

"Ah, sorry, sir. What did you need? Are you not feeling well?" Libra placed a hand on the taller man's forehead. Chrom gently brushed it off.

"No, no, I'm feeling fine. I was wondering how Sumia was doing?"

"So concerned. I'm sure you two will make a fine couple." Libra smiled at him. "She's improved greatly but, she hasn't been able to stay awake very long and she can't stand. But, I'm sure she'd like to have your company sometime."

"Has she eaten?"

"Not much but, she was able to get down a few sliced of bread and some water before falling back asleep."

"Thank you, Libra." Robin rushed over to Chrom and gestured for him to lean down a little.

"What is it, Robin?"

"I got some leads on who is responsible. I'll catch you up first, then you can report it to Frederick." Robin grabs Chrom's hand and pulls him into an empty room away from the crowd. Robin looked around anxiously before looking at Chrom.

"I think it was Tharja. I've gotten word that she's been following me around. Now, I'd like to talk to her first but, I would like to have someone around as a witness. Just, tell Frederick to be outside Tharja's room in a few hours. I think I can get her to admit to her crimes. See you then." Robin slid out of the room before Chrom could even get a word in. Chrom slid out a few minutes later after taking it all in. Tharja, huh? Wasn't it obvious from the very beginning? Miriel is much too trustworthy.

"Frederick, come here." Frederick approached, as serious as ever.

"What do you need, sire?"

"I've gotten some information from Sumia's bodyguard, Robin, on who might have cursed her. He said to be outside Tharja's room in a few hours because he could get her to admit to it.

"Yes, sire, I'll be there. Anything to protect your well-being."


	5. Chapter 5

Robin knocked on Tharja's door and glanced down the hall at Frederick. Frederick nodded in acknowledgement. Tharja's door opened slowly and Robin felt a chill run down his spine.

"Oh!" She appeared to almost smile but, coughed to hide it. "What brings to here, Robin?"

"I need to ask you something. May I come in?" Robin quickly glanced at Frederick before entering her room and closing the door behind him.

"What is it? I don't have all day." Tharja crossed her arms. She was really pretty, Robin noticed. Her long hair spilled over her pale shoulders, a few strands landing on her chest. Robin cleared his throat.

"Have you been following me?"

"So straightforward, I like that." Tharja gave him a sly smile. "So, you've finally noticed me?"

"Well, yeah. But, that's not my only question." Robin could feel his heart beat speeding up and his palms get sweaty. She was downright intimidating. He swallowed.

"Will I marry you? Is that your question? Do you want me to h-"

"No! No! Just listen." Robin took a deep breath then exhaled, his breath came out shakily giving away his nervousness. "Did you curse Sumia?"

"Well, someone had to."

"So, you did?"

"Yes." Robin hadn't expected her to answer so easily. Nonetheless, his nervousness only grew. Tharja took a few steps toward him, her face centimeters away from his own. "Do you want to know why I did it?" she whispered, her fingers dancing on the sensitive skin of his neck. Robin shivered.

"Y-yes- O-Oh my..." Tharja's other hand slid down his abdomen slowly.

"I didn't like the way that stupid prince looked at you." She hissed. "But, not only that. I didn't like the way you looked at him." She stepped closer, her chest pressed against his. He refused to back down, as it was a sign of weakness. He couldn't let her know that he was absolutely terrified of her.

"What do you mean?" Robin's voice shook. She wrapped her arms around the light haired man's waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Her breath was warm on his neck. He fought the urge to push her off.

"He has feelings for you. I can tell. He's never looked at the princess the way he looks at you."

"So, why didn't you curse me?"

"That's too easy." She chuckled. "My, your heart is beating really hard..."

"But, why Sumia?"

"He cares for her. I thought, it I cursed her, he'd be concerned and not want to leave his side. Well, that backfired."

"How so?" Robin inquired. "He's with her right now." God, he wanted her to stop touching him. Her hand was now hovering just above his butt and he would prefer if she didn't go much lower.

"I can't tell you more unless you do something for me." Oh Gods...

"What...do you want me to do?"

"I think you know." Robin shoved her off of him and smoothed out the fabric of his robes.

"Stop this, just tell me. We're the only ones here."

"I know you really want to, you-"

"No! No. Don't. That's irrelevant. How did it backfire?"

"You really do play hard to get." She sneered. "Fine. I can tell by looking at him, he wants to run away with you and cursing Sumia and postponing the wedding is giving him the courage to go through with it." Robin suddenly remembered Frederick standing outside the door.

"Oh Gods."

"'Oh Gods' is right."

"I have to go...!" He exited the room and slammed right into Frederick.

"Sorry, Frederick but, I think you have the information you need." Robin didn't stick around to see what happened afterwards.


End file.
